Shopping Princess
by Lollipop26
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia berniat untuk mengikuti The Real Princess Competition? bagaimana sih ceritanya? Baca cerita ini ya... please review!


Lolly buat cerita lagi nih, sekarang cerita Lolly tentang belanja, Lolly terinspirasi dari Lolly sendiri, hehe… karena Lolly akhir-akhir ini suka belanja, hehehehe… maaf ya kalau jelek, jadi langsung aja deh… I hope you enjoy my story!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Bleach: Tite Kubo<p>

Disclaimer: Pyramid: Charice

Shopping Princess

* * *

><p>Hallo aku Kuchiki Rukia, aku seorang bangsawan yang sangat menikmati hidupku. Aku punya teman, aku punya pacar yang tampan, aku punya segalanya. Bukannya sombong, tetapi ini kenyataan, aku baik hati, itu kata ayah dan ibuku, aku rutin bermain ke panti asuhan Karakura, panti asuhan terbesar di Soul Society, aku sering dan sangat senang bermain disana, disana aku mengajak mereka untuk bermain di rumahku, seringkali, aku memberikan bajuku yang setumpuk itu untuk seseorang anak yang menyukainya, karena kesenangan itu tidak harus dinikmati sendiri, kan?<p>

Semua orang memandangku sempurna, aku baik, aku tidak sombong, aku cantik luar dalam, dan aku pintar, tak heran kalau pemerintah menobatkanku sebagai duta social untuk tahun ini, sekarang aku sedang di perusahaan ayahku, untuk apa? Aku ingin meminta izin melakukan sesuatu.

"Ayaah!" kataku sambil membuka pintu ruangannya secara tiba-tiba, aku tahu ini tidak sopan, tetapi aku terlalu bersemangat untuk hal ini.

"Hei! Sedang apa kamu disini sayang?" tanyanya dengan lembut, itulah ayahku, pria yang sangat baik hati tetapi tegas.

"Ayah lihat ini, aku boleh ya mengikutinya?" kataku sambil menunjukan brosur berdesign classic kepada ayahku.

"The real princess competition?" tanya ayahku, sepertinya ia kurang yakin membacanya.

"Iya yah!" jawabku semangat.

"Baiklah! Ayah izinkan, tetapi kamu harus dalam bimbingan ayah dan ibu untuk ini, apalagi acara ini untuk besok." Kata ayahku sambil tersenyum.

"Yeiiy! Baik ayah!" jawabku sambil memeluk ayahku dari belakang, kursi empuknya serasa begitu tinggi bagiku yang kurang tinggi ini.

"Sekarang, kita ke tempat pendaftarannya, kebetulan meeting ayah sudah selesai." Kata ayahku beranjak berdiri.

" Come on!" jawabku sambil menarik tangan ayahku yang jauh lebih besar dari tanganku.

Aku bersama ayahku langsung ke tempat yang ditunjukan brosur itu, aku sudah tak sabar menunggu besok.

"Nona aku mau minta tolong daftarkan anakku dalam kompetisi ini…" kata ayahku, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baik, anda tinggal isi formulir ini ya, anda bisa mengisinya disitu." Kata nona cantik berambut pendek sambil menunjukan ruangan.

"Ayo Rukia." Kata ayahku sambil berjalan menuju ke sana.

"Terima kasih nona cantik." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama." Jawabnya.

Setelah mengisi formulir itu, dan memberikannya pada nona cantik, kamipun pulang, dan di jalan aku membicarakan sesuatu…

"Sekarang, ayah ambil semua kartu kreditmu…" aku kaget seketika dengan perkataan ayahku tersebut.

"Kartu kreditku diambil? Ayah, bagaimana aku belanja? Ayah tahu kan betapa aku cinta belanja!" jawabku sambil cemberut.

"Kamu mau menang ga?" kata ayahku yang membuatku mengangguk.

"Iya, tapi jangan ambil handphoneku ya…" kataku dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyesku.

"Ya, baiklah." Kata ayahku.

"Tapi-tapi jangan ambil sekarang, aku ingin beli baju buat besok, D&G juga gapapa kok." Kataku, yang membuat ayahku mengatakan baiklah untuk kedua kalinya.

'Pyramid, we build this on a solid rock' suara handphoneku berbunyi, umm… dari Ichigo, pacarku.

"Iya, ada apa Ichigo?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Rukia, sebenarnya, aku minta… minta… putus." Katanya yang membuat senyumku pudar seketika.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa salahku?" ayahku hanya memperhatikanku yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku udah ga tahan sama kamu, kamu tuh manja, belanja mesti ditemenin, ke café minta ditemenin." Katanya.

"Tapi ke café kamu kan yang minta, aku ga pernah minta ke café…" jawabku mulai nyaring.

"Ooh! Iya, yang itu ada kesalahan ngomong, ya pokoknya gitu deh, kamu tuh manja banget, udah gitu cerewet lagi, nyuruh-nyuruh aku pake baju inilah itulah, aku udah ga tahan Rukia." Katanya yang lalu memutuskan sambungannya.

Aku lihat ayahku malah senyum-senyum, kenapa dia malah senyum ketika aku lagi sedih, huaaa… aku ga nyangka bakal kaya gini, kenapa di saat yang tidak tepat Ichigo mutusin aku.

"Kenapa Rukia?" tanya ayahku dengan muka serius.

"Ichigo mutusin aku." Jawabku membisu.

"Biarlah, laki-laki memang sangat menyebalkan." Kata ayahku mengusap pelan punggungku.

"Yah, ayah sadar ga sih kalau ayah laki-laki." Tanyaku dengan heran.

"Sadar, tapi kan ayah ga bilang kalau semua laki-laki itu menyebalkan, misalnya ayah, ayah kan laki-laki yang manis dan baik hati, ibumu saja sampai jatuh cinta karena ayah." Katanya dengan semangat.

"Iih! Ayah kepdan…" jawabku sambil menenggelamkan kepalaku di kakiku yang sekarang sedang dilipat.

Galau, hatiku sedang galau sekali, hatiku yang tadinya senang, menjadi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, kenapa sih Ichigo harus mutusin aku, hanya dengan alasan seperti itu, dia kan sudah mengetahui sifaku sejak awal, dia sudah bilang kalau dia mau menerima aku apa adanya.

Air mataku sudah mulai mengalir kencang, mengingat-ngingat kenanganku bersamanya, ayahku hanya memandangku dengan pandangan khawatir, tadi senyam-senyum sekarang khawatir, aneh…

"Sudahlah nak… menangis itu tidak baik untuk kecantikan, nanti mukanya jadi lengket lho." Kata ayahku, aku hanya mendongakan wajahku dan menangis lagi.

"Aku-aku sedih…" kataku sambil memeluk ayahku, ayahku sepertinya bisa mengerti itu.

"Kamu mau belanja? Biasanya kan kamu lebih baik kalau belanja?" tanya ayahku.

"Enggak, aku ngantuk…" jawabku sambil melihat ke arah depan yang terasa kosong.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita pulang…" kata ayahku mengusap lembut bagian atas kepalaku.

Aku menangis sepanjang jalan, supirku melihatku dengan khawatir, begitu juga ayahku, supirku adalah salah satu sahabatku, dia yang menjadi saksi kalau aku jalan-jalan sama Ichigo, karena dia harus memberi laporan kepada ibuku.

"Sudah sampai tuan, nona muda." Kata supirku, aku mendengarnya sama-samar, karena aku ketiduran karena capek menangis.

Aku hanya turun dari mobilku dengan lemas, sedangkan ayahku menunggu pintunya, ibuku yang menyambutku dengan seluas senyum manisnya, berubah menjadi bingung dengan keadaanku.

"Rukia, ada apa sayang?" aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibuku, ayahku berbicara dengan berbisik kepada ibuku, aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka bicarakan, lebih baik aku tidur lagi.

Malam sudah menjelang, mimpiku serasa lebih buruk dibandingkan mimpiku yang sebelumnya, huh! Benar-benar, sepertinya aku harus membatalkan kompetisi besok, dan pialaku tidak jadi bertambah satu, asal kalian tahu aku punya banyak sekali piala, ada yang menang lomba fashion, nyanyi, menari, modern dance sampe ballet, dan ada juga piala yang aku buat sendiri dengan tujuan memperbanyak pialaku, supaya keren gitu.

"Rukia sekarang saatnya makan." Sahut ibuku dari luar kamarku.

"Baik bu." Jawabku dengan suaraku yang serak.

Akupun keluar dari kamarku, dan dengan tertatih tatih aku berjalan ke ruang makan, suasana makan pun serasa sepi karena hal ini memang peraturan dalam keluargaku, tidak boleh berbicara saat makan.

Sesudah makan kamipun berbincang mengenai besok.

"Jadi, anak ibu sudah siap jadi princess ya?" kata ibuku sambil tersenyum, aku tahu tujuannya untuk menghiburku.

"Tidak juga, sepertinya aku membatalkan kompetisinya, keadaanku sedang tidak stabil." Jawabku dengan santai.

"Tiara yang indah, piala yang mengkilap, kamu yakin mau melewatkan semua itu? Ini acara bergengsi lho." Kata ibuku terus membujukku.

"Tidak ibu…" aku terus menolak.

"Ini, ayah belikan kamu ini, untuk menggantikan dari kartu kreditmu." Kata ayahku sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapih.

"Apa ini? Dan kenapa dengan kartu kreditku?" tanyaku seraya membuka kotak itu, dan isinya handphone, aku sudah memilikinya.

"Itu handphone yang ayah pesen khusus buat kamu, fungsinya untuk belanja… coba kamu telpon, disana ada berbagai nomor telepon merek dunia, dan kamu akan mendapatkan barang yang kamu inginkan lima detik kemudian." Kata ayahku, aku tidak menyangka, ini bahkan lebih baik dari yang kubayangkan.

"Benarkan?" seruku tidak percaya.

"Ayah yakin, kamu akan menang jika memakai itu." Kata ayahku, kesedihanku serasa hilang, karena handphone ini, ya, kalian tahu kan, aku sangat menyukai belanja.

"Tapi kamu janji, kamu jangan nangis lagi, kalau ayah dengar ada satu tetes air mata saja yang keluar dari matamu, apalagi karena Ichigo, akan ayah ambil handphone itu." Kata ayahku, jelas aku mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana dengan besok? Kamu jadi kan?" tanya ibuku lagi, seperti dia antusias sekali dengan hal itu, aku harus melupakan Ichigo mulai saat ini.

"Hanya satu kalimat inti untuk bimbingan dari ayah dan ibu, jadilah dirimu sendiri." Kata ayahku, aku hanya merenungi kata itu semalaman hingga akhirnya aku kesiangan bangun.

"Ayaah! Ibuuu! Aku kesiangan…" teriakku pada saat aku melihat jam alarmku, jam delapan! Oh! My! Acaranya jam sepuluh! Kok ga ada yang bangunin aku sih?

Akupun langsung lompat ke kamar mandi, setelah mandi aku langsung bingung, aku harus pakai apaaa?

Kulihat handphone baruku itu, hmmm… sekarang saatnya aku mengeceknya, apakah itu berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak.

Jimmy Choo, D, ooh itu dia, D&G! Aku langsung memencet tombol call dan berkata.

"Aku butuh baju paling manis! Segera!" seruku yang lalu menutup telpon itu.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima…

Tok! Tok! Tok! Suara ketukan kamarku terdengar, "Nona ada kiriman dari D&G!" seru seseorang yang sepertinya pelayanku.

Aku langsung menghampiri pelayanku, ternyata benar kata ayahku, tepat lima detik. Aku langsung mengambil kotak itu tanpa permisi, dan menutup pintu kamarku.

Aah, manisnya gaun ini, ukurannya pas pula, aku memakai sepatu dan dandan. Inilah hal yang paling lama, berias, aku bisa satu jam hanya untuk merias saja.

Aku selesai melakukan segalanya, setidaknya aku merasa lebih cantik untuk saat ini karena pelayan-pelayan di rumahku terpana melihatku, selain merasa lebih cantik, aku merasa bahwa aku harus buru-buru, ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh, arrgh!

Supir yang tersedia di depan rumahku langsung menginjak gasnya dengan kekuatan penuh, aku sampai deg-degan sendiri naik mobil itu, tetapi apa boleh buat, itu perintah yang kuperintahkan sendiri...

Hatiku menjadi tenang, ketika melihat kearah jam yang menunjukan angka Sembilan lewat lima puluh lima, setidaknya aku masih mempunyai waktu lima menit untuk berjalan ke backstage.

"Huuh! Akhirnya nyampe juga." Aku langsung terengah-engah saat melihat Soul Society concert hall, di depanku, aku berlari kecil kea rah backstage dan akhirnya aku sampai ke backstage tepat waktu.

Acarapun dimulai, sainganku berat-berat, disana ada Hinamori, setidaknya hanya dia yang aku tahu, Hinamori adalah bangsawan pencinta fashion, tak heran aku menyukai gaya fashionnya.

Setelah menunggu, giliran aku yang maju, semoga aku bisa melakukannya…

Bagian pertama perkenalan diri…

"Hallo semua, aku Kuchiki Rukia, aku adalah duta social Soul Society untuk tahun ini, aku sangat bangga dengan hal itu, aku baik, aku cantik, aku manis, dan aku pintar…" kataku dengan semangat, itulah kata-kata favoritku saat mengenalkan diri, di belakangku sudah ada layar besar, disana sudah teradpat videoku dalam melakukan saat-saat menyenangkan dengan anak-anak panti asuhan, sepertinya itu bagus .

Bagian kedua sesi pertanyaan…

"Dimanakah anda sekolah? Dan sebutkan prestasimu." tanyanya, itu pertanyaan yang sangat mudah bukan?

"Aku sekolah di High Karakura International school, aku memiliki banyak prestasi di sekolah, aku menang juara satu menyanyi, tingkat regional. Aku juara dua dance, yang terdiri dari ballet dan modern dance tingkat internasional, menang lomba menggambar chappy, menang lomba mendesign pakaian, menang lomba bermain piano, dan aku masuk lima besar murid terpintar di Junior High School saat ini." Jawabku dengan percaya diri, sedangkan para hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Pertanyaan kedua, adalah pertanyaan dari penonton…" kata para juri, inilah yang membuatku deg-degan, pertanyaan penonton biasanya kan aneh-aneh.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat ada yang mengangkat tangan dan berkata, "Kuchiki Rukia, kamu cantik, dan yah, semua pasti memandang kamu sebagai gadis yang sempurna, pastinya kamu udah punya pacar kan? Sekian pertanyaanku." Katanya yang lalu memberikan mike kepada penyelenggara acara.

Aku terdiam menjawabnya, aku jadi teringat Ichigo kembali, aku ga mungkin bilang aku baru aja diputusin, apalagi dengan alasan yang seperti itu aku bisa kalah, aduh bagaimana ini…

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri." Kata-kata ayahku terngiang di kupingku, aku harus jujur… mudah-mudahan aku berani.

"A-aku, baru aja diputusin sama pa-uh!" aku belum berani mengatakannya, sedangkan semuanya hening menunggu jawabanku.

Aku menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya kembali, setidaknya oksigen yang masuk ke tubuhku membuat lebih rileks.

"Aku baru di-diputusin sama pacarku kemarin…" kataku, ayo Kuchiki Rukia, kamu bisa, kamu pasti bisa mengatakan alasannya, "Karena sifatku yang manja dan egois." Yah! Aku berhasil melakukannya, tetapi aku mundur ke belakang karena jujur saja aku tidak berani melihat para penonton saat ini.

Di backstage air mataku keluar, make upku luntur, dan penampulanku jadi berantakan.

"Kuchiki, kamu kenapa?" tanya Hinamori menghampiriku.

"Tidak-aku tidak apa-apa…" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Make upmu luntur, kamu pasti abis nangis kan…" kata Hinamori dengan lembut.

"Nggak, aku tadi ga sengaja mencuci mukaku, jadinya begini deh hehe…" jawabku dengan ketawa palsuku.

"Seorang Kuchiki Rukia ga bakal teledor kalau soal fashion… ayo duduk di meja rias, biar aku bantu merias wajah manismu lagi." Kata Hinamori, baik juga ya dia, padahal kami bukan teman dekat lho.

Aku dirias dengan telaten, wajahnya penuh kelembutan, pasti pria yang mendapatkan dirinya sangat beruntung, tidak seperti aku.

"Oh, ayo dong, senyum…" katanya, akupun menurutinya.

"Kan lebih cantik…" katanya lagi.

"Terima kasih Hinamori, padahal kita ga berteman dekat…" kataku sambil menunduk.

"Kesenangan ga harus dibagi sendiri kan?" katanya, aku terbelalak, dia mempunyai moto yang sama denganku, waw!

"Aku maju dulu ya, namaku sudah dipanggil…" katanya sambil sedikit memandangku, sepertinya untuk memastikan dandananku.

Aku tersenyum memandangnya, aku harus lebih percaya diri saat maju ke depan…

Bagian ketika penunjukan bakat…

Aku menunjukan gaya arabesque ku kepada para penonton, tanda kalau aku punya bakat dalam menari, memainkan piano, dan juga menyanyi, tetapi ada satu yang terlupa…

"Ini bakat yang sangat aku kuasai, yang dapat membuatku senang, dan yang dapat membuatku merasa lebih baik, itu adalah… belanja, dan aku punya ini…" sahutku sambil menunjukan handphone ku yang sebaguna itu, semuanya melongo melihatnya.

"Aku minta sepatu E Claire yang berwarna peach, dengan lonceng dan pita di depannya…" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Satu… dua… tiga… empat…" aku menghitung, dan kotak itu sudah berada di hadapanku sekarang, sepertinya pakai helicopter, kalau bagian atas dari ruangan ini terbuka.

"Aku dapatkan barangnya…" aku membuka kotak itu dan isinya memang menurut apa yang kuinginkan.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan atas semua itu, hmm… aku tak sabar menunggu siapa yang menang.

Saat pemilihan pemenang aku deg-degan banget, aku dan Momo sempat bergandengan tangan untuk menghilangkan rasa tegang yang sama-sama kami alami dan lampu yang bergerak kesana-kemari menunjuk kea rah pemenang

Dan lampu ini kini menunjuk ke arah, ugh… Momo… aku kalah deh.

"Ya kita sudah dapatkan pemenangnya permisa, Hinamori Momo!" teriak sang MC botak, Momo langsung memelukku, mungkin ingin meluapkan kebahagiaanya, tetapi aku hanya cemberut.

"Tetapi, ada satu pemenang lagi, dia menang bukan sebagai the real princess, tetapi shopping princess! Dia sudah sangat jujur, walaupun kita tau dia sulit untuk mengatakannya, mari kita beri applause kepada duta social kitaaa!" aku langsung kaget mendengarnya, Momo berhenti memelukku dan memberikan senyumnya.

"Gyaaa! Aku menang!" teriakku sambil lompat-lompat sendiri.

Para Juri memberikan mahkota kepadaku dan Momo,"Jadilah dirimu sendiri nak…" kata salah satu juri itu kepadaku, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya mengingat kata-kata ayahku.

Aku tidak akan melupakan ini, ini perlombaan yang paling membuatku repot, hahaha… Pada saat aku berbincang dengan Momo menuju backstage, disana kulihat ayah, ibuku dan Ichigo, buat apa Ichigo kesini?

"Selamat sayang…" kata ayah dan ibuku dengan tersenyum, "dan selamat Momo…"

"Makasih ayah, ibu… ngomong-ngomong buat apa Ichigo kesini…" kataku sambil menatap sinis Ichigo, sedangkan Momo hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan kami.

"Aku ingin menjemput tuan putri yang hilang…" kata Ichigo yang membuatku sedikit gugup.

"Apa sih maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan nada gengsi.

"Kembalilah padanya Rukia, kemarin itu cuma tipu muslihat ayah untuk mengujimu, Ichigo tidak benar-benar memutuskan hubungan kalian…" kata ayahku tersenyum.

"Jadi…" kata Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya, kenapa harus menolak, aku belum melupakannya seluruhnya, akupun terima uluran tangannya.

"Ayah… awas ya, lihat pembalasanku…" kataku sambil menatap sinis ayahku.

"Hahaha…" semuanya pun tertawa lepas disaat itu, dan aku juga sangat bahagia.

Sekian ceritaku, terima kasih karena mau mendengarkan^^

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga cerita Lolly yang cukup panjang ini…<p>

Gaje ya? Hehe… maaf ya kalau humornya kurang menonjol bahkan ga ada ya kayanya, hehe…

Dan disini ga ada sensor di nama toko, maaf ya, bukan bermaksud promosi, ini hanya bagian dari cerita, hehe...

Oh ya, Lolly juga mau ngucapin makasih buat yang mau review cerita Lolly sebelum ini, terima kasih banyak.

Nah, makasih juga buat yang mau baca cerita ini, please review and always enjoy my story!


End file.
